Digi-Halloween
by CatLoverx33
Summary: Davis didn't know what had happened, one moment he finds himself lost in the woods, the next he meets an old man by the name of Gennai who shoves him inside some kind of tree with a Jack'O Lantern on it and ends up in Halloween Town. Davis just wants to go home but then a certain purple haired doll catches his attention


**Me: Well I wanted to write a Halloween fic here, I don't really know how long this will be but I hope you all like it!  
><strong>

**The pairing is Daizu (Daisuke 'Davis'xMizu) people seem to like that pairing ^_^**

**Some characters are the same in the movie sown are from Digimon series**

**Enjoy!**

Davis wasn't sure how long he was walking maybe an hour or two. He lost count but he couldn't help it, walking around the forest at night felt calming and peaceful whereas some people would be a little jittery.

But Davis knew that he had to head home soon before it got too late otherwise he'd get a scolding from his parents or worse, Jun.

The thought of his sister scolding him made him shudder.

A small breeze blew through the cold dark night ruffling his spiky mahogany hair. Realizing that he was getting distracted, Davis snuggled into his red jacket and looked up in order to scan his surroundings. He was confused when he didn't recognize anything. There were trees, but all of the leaves had fallen off and were now on the ground.

Back home, the leaves were colored yellow and brown, still attached to the trees but here they were stripped off. There also didn't seem to be a path in sight like there would be every time he would take a walk, looking around the area again Davis came a a conclusion and groaned.

Great. He was lost.

Having a very small amount of panic Davis kept walking forward hopefully trying to see if he could find something that was familiar to him that he could use to find his way home. After a few minutes, he felt his heart begin to beat harder. Despite the fact that it was cold out his hands began to sweat.

Davis knew that if he didn't find something, or someone, soon then he wasn't going to be able to remain calm much longer.

When he looked up again, he stopped. There, a few feet in front of him, was an opening in the forest. He had never noticed it before in all his times of exploring the forest. A thought crossed his mind and, almost instantly, a smile lit up on his face. Maybe from that opening, he would be able to see something that looked even remotely familiar. It was on a slight hill after all.

Davis broke into a small sprint, completely unaware of the eyes watching him from the shadows. When he got to the center of the opening, he tripped and fell onto the cold ground below. With an annoyed groan, he forced himself back up to his feet brushing off the dirt on him.

"Stupid tree branch." He muttered.

Straightening up, It was then that something caught the corner of his eye, and he looked up to see a tree with a red heart painted on the front. The painting was large and was probably long enough that if he stood next to it, it would probably be slightly shorter than him.

He turned to the tree beside that one to see a painting of a turkey on it. It didn't take him long to realize that each of the trees that surrounded him in this opening had a painting on them.

Besides the two that he had already looked at, there was one with a Four Leaf Clover, an Easter egg, a Christmas tree, and…a Pumpkin?

Davis leaned forward and touched the painting of the pumpkin with his hand. It was more like a Jack'O Lantern since it had dark eyes and a sinister smile on it. A small cough from behind him brought him back to reality, and he turned sharply to see an old man with a white mustache and hair.

"Are you lost, boy?" the stranger asked politely.

Davis felt his eye twitch at the word 'boy' but nodded, after all he couldn't exactly trust this old man but he probably knew the way home. "Yeah I am and it's not boy. My name is Davis," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the old man apologized quickly. "I didn't mean to offend you, my name in Gennai"

"It's nice to meet you," Davis said "Can you please show me the way back to the city?" He asked.

Gennai blinked "Is that where you live?" Davis nodded.

"I'll tell you how to get there," he said and then turned to look at all the paintings on the trees. Davis raised an eyebrow.

A confused frown came to his face as he waited for the old man to tell him where to go to get home. However, it seemed like he had completely forgot that he was even there. He was about to speak up when his voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"You know Davis, there's a story behind all these trees," Gennai said softly.

"A story?" Davis asked curiously.

Gennai nodded, "Would you like to hear this story?"

Davis bit his lip. He was so confused at this point. He just wanted to go home. "If I do, will you tell me how to get back?" Davis asked.

"Of course," he replied.

Davis sighed but nodded regardless. "Alright then."

Gennai smiled and suddenly his eyes became slightly darker than before. And then, in a voice that sounded completely older than the one he had been using up until this point, he said:

_**"Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old."**_

He walked forward towards one of the trees; the one with the Jack'O Lantern on it. Then suddenly, he pulled at the side of the painting and the entire painting of the pumpkin opened like a door. He beckoned Davis to come look.

Out of pure curiosity, he complied and peered over the opening in the tree only to see a long, dark tunnel spiraling downwards. He looked to the side when he realized that Gennai had begun to speak again.

**_"Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I say it's about time you've begun,"_** He said and, before he realized what had happened, Gennai had shoved Davis inside the tree and was tumbling down into the dark abyss below him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It felt like an eternity really, the amount of time he had been falling. His throat was so sore from screaming that he had completely stopped. Even though, in reality, he had been falling for about thirty or forty seconds, he had come to believe that he would never stop falling. That's why it was such a surprise when he hit a soft surface beneath him with a loud thud.

With eyes shut tight, he groaned in pain and proceeded to rub the back of his head.

He could hear murmurs above him but didn't open his eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" A concerned voice asked opening his eyes Davis looked up and _almost_ screamed.

Almost.

Above him was a boy that was his age slightly bent over with his hands on his knees he had pale skin, strange pointy ears, indigo colored hair and eyes that were filled with concern.

He wore a black cloak that was held with a type of gold pin with a white button up shirt underneath a green vest with black shorts and pointy black boots and a…witch hat?, the boy looked normal enough save for the pointy ears, outfit and hat but that wasn't what scared him, what scared him was the two 'things' next to him.

One was a green caterpillar with green antennas, red markings on its face and blue eyes, the second one was a blue dragon standing on two legs like a person it had a white stomach and face, red eyes with a yellow marking underneath each eye and a yellow 'V' on its forehead.

"Uh, I-" Davis stuttered when red eyes found themselves a little too close to his face he yelped and scrambled up the blue dragon grinned "Your pretty funny" he chuckled.

"That wasn't very nice Veemon I think you invaded his private space" the indigo haired boy scolded the blue dragon.

Veemon only shrugged the boy sighed before turning to Davis holding his hand out "I'm sorry about Veemon, my names Ken and this here is Wormon. What's your name?" He asked with a apologetic smile.

Davis hesitantly placed his hand in his and shook it "I'm Davis" he answered.

"Pleased to meet you"

"Nice to meet ya Davish"

Davis choose to ignore the 'Davish' part and asked the question that he wanted to ask.

"Where am I?" He asked Ken chuckled "Why, Halloween Town of course"

"Obviously" Veemon added

Davis shook his head. "Halloween Town?"

Ken nodded "Yeah, I'm a Warlock as you can see Veemon's a dragon and Wormon is a specific type of insect and is also my familiar" he looked at Davis again.

"Not to mention your a skeleton hybrid first time I've seen one actually" he added looking fascinated.

"Skeleton what?" Davis asked Veemon pointed to his hand, Davis looked down and screamed loudly startling the other three.

Instead of his normal left hand, it was white, thinner and boney.

Like a skeletons'.

Davis wiggled his skeletal fingers and made a fist clenching and unclenching it "Uh, y-you wouldn't happen to have a mirror right? Like a full sized one?" He asked nervously.

Ken snapped his fingers and a full length mirror appeared in a puff of smoke Davis ran over and checked himself, his face paling as he did.

Due to the surprise from falling out of the tree, meeting Ken, Veemon and Wormon Davis had never noticed the change of his attire and 'body parts'

His skin seemed slightly paler, and his face looked like it had powdered black smoke or soot across his eyes that looked a reddish color and so did his hair the right side of his jar was missing exposing white bone.

Davis wore a black jacket with a dark red shirt with the left sleeved ripped off exposing his skeleton hand all the way to his skeletal arm and shoulder, a fingerless black glove was on his normal right hand he also wore grey pants with the right side torn off at the knee exposing his now skeletal leg and grey shoes.

"Ah, I-I'm-" Davis stuttered.

"It's like he's never seen himself before" Veemon whispered.

_'A dream! I've gotta be dreaming! This is all some sick, delusional dream. Or a nightmare for better words.' _Davis thought.

Without a second thought, he grabbed a section of his right arm and pinched it as hard as he could. He cried out when a burst of pain went through his arm.

"Uh…" Veemon gaped.

"What was the point of that, Ken?" Wormon asked, Ken shrugged.

"He's probably new here" he replied.

"Or crazy" Veemon added then he suddenly tensed up and smiled.

"It's about to begin!" He yelled out excitedly catching Davis' attention.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Ken said, snapping his fingers again the mirror disappeared

"What's beginning?" Davis asked actually accepting the fact that he was a human, skeleton hybrid thing.

"The hay ride!," Wormon replied excitedly.

"C'mon!" Veemon grabbed his skeletal hand and pulled him along with Ken and Wormon following.

They walked until they came to glowing scarecrow above them.

Davis quickly backed up bumping into Ken until he realized that the scarecrow wasn't leaning over him but was rather just leaning over the carriage in front of them that was filled with other kids that weren't exactly on the human side.

Veemon and Wormon hopped in and took a seat followed by Ken, he turned back and offered his hand out to Davis who used his skeletal hand and was a little surprised when Ken didn't even flinch.

Davis stepped on and crawled over and taking a seat next to him. "It takes us through all of Halloween Town. Most of the younger kids do it. It's really fun. You came on a great day." Ken smiled.

"Why? What's today?" Davis asked, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his head on his legs flinching a little when his skeletal parts came in contact with his human parts.

Ken gave him an odd look before replying: "It's Halloween."

The moment those words escaped his lips, the carriage gave a small jerk, and the person at the head of the carriage, who Davis had just realized was a skeleton, turned around and smiled: "I ask that you keep your arms and feet in the vehicle at all times. Now if there are no questions, please enjoy the ride."

Veemon quickly motioned for Davis to look over the railing with him. Hesitantly, he crawled beside him and looked out into the night. His heart jumped when he realized that they were in a graveyard. The vehicle began to pull forward and a gasp escaped Davis' lips when shadows of ghouls and ghosts appeared on the tombstones. Several of the ghosts flew over them causing all the children on the truck to clap with Davis surprisingly clapping along.

_"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see, this, our town of Halloween,"_ they sang in unison excluding Davis

Then suddenly the ghosts in the carriage all completely vanished only to reappear a few inches away from the vehicle and fly in between the tombstones. However, one of the ghosts floated over to Davis and whispered: _"This is Halloween, this is Halloween, pumpkins scream in the dead of night."_

One of the kids on the ride, who looked like a vampire, laughed at this and added: _"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene. Trick-or-treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright."_

_"It's our job everybody scream! In this town of Halloween" _the ghosts continued.

Everyone cheered loudly and Davis found himself cheering along Ken smiled at him. "Cool right?," he said. "It's just getting started."

Davis nodded and, assuming that it was over, sighed in disappointment. However, he was mistaken when the carriage pulled into what looked like the city square. It was completely deserted along with terribly dark and quiet. A clawed hand grabbed shoulder and arm a boy appeared behind his shoulder starling him.

The boy's cherry pink eyes were hollow and he had brown, spiky hair Davis could see a red reptilian tail with black rings moving back and forth behind him they stared at each other before a smirk creeped onto his face showing Davis that he had sharp teeth and, in an instant, his eyes turned a dangerous red. With a low and deadly voice, the boy said slowly: _"I am the one hiding under your bed; teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red."_

Davis jumped when someone else appeared beside him. This time it was a tall, pale teenager with wild blond hair and blue eyes. He leaned down to Davis' ear and said amusingly: _"I am the one hiding under your stairs; fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair."_

Then in a blink of an eye, they both disappeared and Davis although still slightly shaken clapped when three vampires covered in black floated out of a house beside them. They approached the carriage but luckily didn't get in. "In this town, we call home, everybody hail to the pumpkin song," they said with deadly smiles revealing sharp fangs.

"Look, it's the mayor!" Veemon shouted out and everyone turned with smiles on their faces. At this point, Davis felt that nothing would surprise him and turned around and saw a short, fat man, who had the appearance of a giant candy corn with a cone-shaped head, wearing an impossibly tall black top hat, and a spider bolo tie, with a ribbon of office that says "Mayor" on it.

The mayor took out a microphone and said with a large smile: _"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise."_ His head spun exposing the two sides of it one peachy colored the other side was pale with sharp teeth and a frown.

The arrival of two witches, one orange haired and the other pink, didn't go unnoticed by Davis. Especially when they flew past him, nearly hitting his head in the process. The orange haired one with the maroon colored eyes smiled and said:_ "Aren't_ _you_ _scared? Well, that's just fine."_

_"Say it once, say it twice, take a chance and roll the dice. Ride with the moon in the dead of night,"_ the pinkette with brown eyes laughed and then they both took off on broomsticks.

They all turned to see a haunted tree with a sinister smile walk toward the carriage with several skeletons hanging from its limbs from their necks. Davis had already gotten use to the this place. That's why when the skeletons began to talk to him, he didn't react.

_"Everybody scream! Everybody scream!" _The tree said.

_"In our town_ _of Halloween," _the skeletons said holding their hands.

A clown drove past the carriage and smiled._ "I am the clown with the tear-away face,"_ he said and then ripped off his face as if it was a door revealing a hollow interior. And then, right before disappearing, added in a scarier voice:_ "Here in a flash and gone_ _without a trace."_

Suddenly, a blond boy with blue eyes appeared next to Davis and whispered softly:_ "I_ _am the 'who' when you call, 'Who's there?' I am the wind blowing through your hair."_

And within a second, the boy had become transparent and a breeze blew past Davis, making his hair ruffle. When he saw everybody looking up, Davis looked up as well to see a large shadow on the full moon. The shadow began to talk to everyone below it said: _"I am the shadow on the moon at night filling your dreams to the brim with fright."_

The shadow vanished and, almost immediately, bats came flying towards him which caused him to duck.

"It's Takato and Mizu!" one of the disfigured children screamed out happily.

Davis looked back to the center of the carriage and noticed two kids sitting in the middle who had not been there before. One was a boy who Davis recognized as the same boy who grabbed him before his eyes were back to cherry pink with a friendly look in them dressed in a patched up black hoodie with grey pants, the other was a girl.

Davis couldn't keep his jaw from dropping and a blush came over his cheeks.

She had dead pale skin with pink eyes like the boy and light purple hair. She had several stitches over her body and on the corners of her mouth making it look like an endless smile or frown, she was dressed in a gothic red riding hood costume.

She wore a white long sleeved shirt the puffed at the chest but didn't reveal anything underneath a short sleeveless red dress the bodice had a criss-cross pattern on it giving it the look of a lace up corset, the skirt had a black and white patterned panel in the front with a dark red layer on top with black lace trimmings, her cloak was a bit longer then her dress and was redder than roses and also had black lace trimmings.

The tan boy, Takato smirked at the kids and said: _"Tender lumplings everywhere, life's_ _no fun without a good scare."_

Then the pale girl, Mizu quickly added: _"That's our job but we're not mean, in our town of Halloween."_

They both pointed to the center of the square where the mayor was opening a gate. Everyone immeidately turned their attention to a hunched monster, who was dragging a wooden horse by a rope, out of said gate.

On the horse was a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head. Davis, along with the others, were forced off of the carriage and onto the center of the square. Davis blinked when Takato grabbed his hand and was about to say something when he felt someone grab his other hand he turned and met Mizu's eyes, she smiled at him and he blushed as they led him to the front of the crowd.

_"This is Halloween, everybody scream!"_ people, if you could call them that, from the crowd shouted.

Davis saw the blond boy that had turned into a ghost standing next to mayor. He took the microphone in his hand and said: _"Won't ya please make way for a very special guy?"_

Davis didn't know what he was talking about at first. However, a moment later, the scarecrow sitting on the horse suddenly jumped up and ripped a flaming torch out of the orange haired witch's hand in the crowd.

_"Our man, Jack, is king of the pumpkin patch. Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King,"_ the crowd chanted excitedly.

Davis gasped when the scarecrow swallowed the torch whole. Immediately afterwards, flames lit up its entire body. It tumbled around and leaned towards them with flames spewing out of it's mouth the townspeople drew back and awed looks or gasps.

Without any warning, it dived into the water fountain next to Davis and everyone leaned up against the edge to peer into the water.

Takato and Mizu looked at each other and smiled. Then they turned to Davis and said softly: _"In this town, we call home, everyone hail to the pumpkin song."_

That's when a figure stood up from the water. He was no longer wearing a scarecrow costume with a pumpkin on his head. No, instead it was a really tall skeleton with skinny limbs dressed in a black pin-striped suit and a bow tie resembling a bat.

Once he was fully out of the fountain everyone clapped and cheered.

"It's over!" Takato shouted with a smile as he glanced at the clock that hung above the entire square. It had just struck twelve o' clock.

"We did it!" Mizu added happily.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" A creature that looked like a dead werewolf growled out.

Two ghouls beside the wolf nodded. "What a night!"

"Great Halloween everybody!" The mayor announced.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet," the skeleton had appeared from the fountain said. "Thank you everyone."

"No, thank you Jack," The mayor praised. "Without your brilliant leadership—"

"Not at all! I couldn't have done it without the help of my dear niece" Jack said and the mayor just nodded in agreement.

"Indeed where is she?" Asked the Mayor "Ah let's see now" Jack said before turning to the crowd "Mizu, where are you?"

Davis' jaw dropped that's Mizu's uncle!?

Said girl smiled and and raised her hand to let her uncle know where she was, Jack smiled and plucked her from the crowd and placed her next to him.

"Thanks to your new ideas and help this Halloween was spectacular" her uncle praised Mizu blushed which stood out against her chalk white skin she shyly tugged at her skirt "Aww it was nothing Uncle just a few minor ideas that you improved, that's all"

Always the modest, aren't you?" Takato said addressing Mizu with a playful grin. "Let's hear it for Mizu, Princess of Halloween!" Takato cheered loudly

"Hip, Hip Hooray!" The townspeople cheered Mizu giggled "Thank you everyone, I really appreciate it!" She smiled at the crowd Davis felt his heart beat faster at seeing her smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was awesome!" Veemon cheered "Mizu really outdid it this year"

"Yeah," Wormon agreed "She really lives up as the Princess of Halloween"

After the town performance the crowd had dispersed and the people of Halloween Town went on their usual business while Ken, Veemon, Wormon and Davis were sitting near the fountain.

"I have to agree" Ken nodded "What do you think Davis? Davis?"

The mahogany haired boy was spacing out staring at the spot where Mizu stood with her uncle and Mayor.

"Davish, what's the matter with you?" Veemon asked Davis blinked and turned to them "Oh, uh nothing" he shrugged.

Veemon narrowed his red eyes "I know when something's wrong and something's wrong, now what's wrong?" He demanded.

"Stop asking me what's wrong!" Davis scowled Veemon stuck his tongue out.

"Ehhh? Really!?"

A familiar voice said catching Davis' attention, he turned to the voice and saw Mizu with Takato talking with a blonde haired girl with emerald green eyes dressed in a lavender tank top showing her mid-drift and blue jeans, she had blonde colored cat ears on top of her head and a tail swishing behind her.

Beside them was a werewolf with black fur and blue eyes slightly taller then all three wearing only jeans held by a belt.

The blonde nodded giggling with Mizu joining in.

Davis found himself staring at Mizu again forgetting the three others beside him.

Veemon looked from Davis to where or who he was staring at and smirked having it all figured out "Oh, I see" he said "You like Mizu don't you?"

Davis' head turned so fast he could have gotten a whiplash, he stared wide-eyed at his three smirking friends.

"Wh-What!? Of course not! D-Don't be ridiculous!" He stammered.

"Suuuuure" Veemon giggled.

"Of course you don't" Ken smirked.

"Are you really sure?" Wormon asked.

Davis scowled "Guys seriously I don't-"

"Hey, Ken, Veemon, Wormon!" Mizu greeted cutting Davis off he froze and the others had to keep from laughing.

Ken smiled "Hey, Mizu nice show out there" Mizu smiled "Thanks I hoped everyone liked it"

Veemon jumped into her arms "Are you kidding that was great!" He said Mizu giggled and kissed his forehead "Thanks Vee, I'm glad" she turned and noticed Davis.

"Oh are you new here?" She asked curiously with Veemon still in her arms Davis couldn't speak up so Ken helped him before he could embarrass himself he placed a hand on Davis' shoulder.

"Yeah, this is Davis he just got here today" Ken said smiling "Whoa really?" She asked Davis nodded "Cool, I'm Mizu by the way but you probably already knew that. Welcome to Halloween Town" she grinned holding her hand out.

Davis could see the stitches on her palm, fingers and wrist connecting it to her arm, not wanting to be rude he shook her hand in greeting "Thanks it's great to be here"

Mizu smiled "By the way this is my brother Takato, our friend Zoe and the werewolf's Daichi"

Each one smiled or waved in greeting "Anyways" Takato said "We were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with us"

"Sure" Ken nodded "How about you Davis?" He turned to the skeleton hybrid Davis looked at him, then at Mizu who was looking at hi expectedly from her arms Veemon was watching with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Okay I'm cool with it" he smiled Mizu gently placed Veemon down and grabbed his hand pulling him along follower by the others.

Davis yelped a little but smiled when Mizu giggled he curled his fingers around her's, grinning when he saw her blush but didn't pull away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jack smiled watching his niece from his window of his study "Oh I think our dear doll may have found someone special" a stitched up red haired rag doll giggled from her spot beside him "I have to agree" Jack nodded "This could lead to something very interesting, wouldn't you agree Sally?"

Sally nodded 'I hope Mizu finds that special person that she'll love'

Mizu and Takato may not be their real children but they loved them as their own and they knew that they felt the same.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Davis looked at Mizu's still blushing face and smiled.

Going back home didn't seem as important now.

**The End…?**

**Me: Okay seriously guys I don't know if this should stay as a one shot or a short story what you you think?**

**If I should continue it then what do you think the Other DD dress up as? I'm thinking of using some or all from each season**

**Read & Review**

**Bye!**


End file.
